Baby Love
by SportyLovatic
Summary: In the wake tragedy, the DiNozzo family has much to celebrate. With baby #4 on the way, Tony and Kate prepare to embark on life anew with their growing family but not without a few bumps along the way. Sequel to "Heart of the Matter."
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! Chapter 1! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it.**

_The front door opened and in stepped a young woman in her late twenties._

_"I don't think anyone is home?" said the woman as a black haired, blue eyed man also in his late twenties walked in._

_"Are you sure about this Rissa? Maybe we should have called first?" said the man dropping the bags he was carrying by the door._

_"I never call when I come home, Greg. I just show up!"_

_"Yeah but you usually don't show up with a guy!"_

_"Oh calm down, Greg! I don't know why you are so uptight?"_

_"I don't know maybe because it's not every day that I announce my engagement to my girlfriend's family!"_

_"I told you there's nothing to worry about!"_

_"Arissa, your Dad hates me!"_

_"He doesn't hate you! He just doesn't like you!"_

_"Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better!"_

_Arissa wrapped her arms around Greg's neck. "He likes you, Greg, he's just protective of me, you know that."_

_"I know," Greg kissed Arissa. "I just hope he doesn't try to shot me when he finds out I proposed to you without his permission."_

_"He won't!" Arissa returned Greg's kiss. "But my Mom is another story!"_

_Greg's eyes grew large. "Are you serious? You said she would be the understanding one! You said she would have my six, whatever that means!"_

_Arissa laughed as she headed into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets._

_"It's not funny, Rissa! Your family is dangerous! Your mom and dad are both federal agents!"_

_"My mom was a federal agent, she's the director of NCIS now."_

_"She still carries a gun!"_

"_She only uses it if she needs it."_

"_And what about your brothers, one of them is a D.C. cop and the other is a Marine! He's training to be a freaking sniper for God sake!"_

_"He always admired our Grandpa Gibbs!"_

_"Oh and your Grandpa! He's eighty but I'm pretty sure he could kick my ass!"_

"_So my family is a bit tough on the outside? No on is going to hurt anyone," Arissa opened up a jar of peanut butter to find it completely empty. "I am going to kill that little monkey! Aiden!"_

"_What?" echoed a man's voice from the living room._

_Arissa stormed inside the living room to find an adult Aiden laying on the sofa watching TV. He bared a strong resemblance to Dark Angel's Logan Cole in a black suit, his tie dangling from his half buttoned collar. "How did I know you were here? You ate all the peanut butter!"_

_Aiden slipped a plate contain crumbs of bread and drops of peanut butter under the sofa. "No, I didn't!"_

_Arissa rolled her eyes. "Why do you always come over here and eat all of Mom and Dad's food?"_

_Aiden sat up. "It was just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Rissy! Geez! I worked a drug bust today and didn't get lunch, I was hungry! Besides you are the one that wanted everyone over here! I could have gone home! And you're one to talk, you're eating their food too!" Aiden looked at Greg. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm ah…" stammered Greg._

_There was a knock on the door._

"_I'll get it!" Greg rushed to the door opening it to reveal Alex, dressed in light brown fatigues with "DiNozzo" displayed on the chest. "Hey Alex!" greeted Greg, nervously._

"_Why are you at my parent's house?"_

"_I'm here with Arissa."_

"_And who said you could come home with my sister?"_

"_I did!" Arissa walked up joining the two men._

_Alex pointed at Greg. "You know how I feel about him."_

"_The same way I feel about you! I got over it so will you," Arissa looked her now big little brother up and down. "Well look at you! I was sure they would have dishonorably discharged you by now!" _

_"You know most people say hello to people after seeing them for the first time in six months but not you!" said Alex walking inside. "Where are Mom and Dad?"_

_The garage door opened and in walked Kate and Tony, looking as young and vibrant as they always have._

_"Mom!" shouted Arissa running to hug Kate._

"_Hey!" smiled Kate, hugging to woman. "You made it! How was the drive?"_

"_Exhausting!" _

_Tony looked dumbfounded. "Kate, who is this?"_

_Arissa looked at Tony. "Very funny, Dad!"_

_"Dad? Who are you?"_

_Arissa looked at Kate. "Did he get hit in head or something? It's me, Dad! Arissa! Your daughter!" Arissa opened her arms to hug Tony._

_Tony pushed Arissa away. "Daughter? My daughter is seven years old!" Tony looked at Alex. "Who the hell are you?"_

_Alex pointed at himself. "Me, Alex," he pointed at Tony. "You, Dad!"_

_"Alex? You're not Alex! Alex is like three feet tall and has a better haircut! That's Gibbs' hair!"_

_Alex ran his hair through his low cut hair. "It's regulation."_

_"Tony, what is wrong with you? You don't recognize your own son?" asked Kate._

_"He's not my son!" spat Tony._

"_You're acting really weird, Dad," said Arissa._

"_I'm not your dad!"_

_Aiden walked in. "What's going on?"_

"_Nothing Aiden, our Dad is just acting weird!"_

"_That's not new, he always acts weird!"_

"_No like really weird!"_

"_Aiden?" questioned Tony._

_Aiden waved at Tony. "Hey."_

"_Nice hair!"_

_Aiden smiled. "Thanks I use this really expensive shampoo…"_

"_No one care about how much you pay for you pay for your hair care products, Aiden!" exclaimed Arissa._

"_Dad does! He knows how important good hair is to the DiNozzo charm," smirked Aiden._

"_That is true but you're not a DiNozzo! I don't know who you people are!"_

"_I think all those slapped to the back of the head Grandpa gave you are finally starting to mess with you brain, Dad."_

"_Maybe?" Tony rubbed the back of his head._

_Greg places his arm around Arissa's waist, protectively pulling her close. "Maybe we should go, babe? I don't think your dad is feeling too well?"_

_"Babe? Get your hands off my little girl! If she is my little girl," snapped Tony._

_"Dad, you remember Greg! My boyfriend!" explained Arissa._

_"Boyfriend?"_

"_Well fiancée now," Arissa held up her left hand showing off an engagement ring._

_Kate squealed, placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh!"_

"_Fiancée? Who said you could get married to him?" asked Tony._

"_What's the matter with me?" asked Greg. _

"_First of all I don't know you and second, it against the law to married a seven year old!"_

"_Clearly, I'm not seven, Dad!" retorted Arissa._

_"Tony, what is wrong with you? You are starting to scare me," said Kate._

_"Something is not right! Alex and Aiden are all grown up and Arissa has a fiancée?" said Tony, panic in his voice._

_Just then a woman, no older than twenty walked through the room. Her medium brown locks swung around her head as she rocked to the music coming through her headphones._

_"Who is she?"_

_"Tony, are you okay?" asked Kate._

_Tony ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure? Is it hot in here to you because it's hot to me!" Tony collapsed against the wall._

_Kate rushed to her husband's side. "Tony! Tony!"_

"Tony!"

Tony jumped up in bed, his body dripping with sweat as he tried to catch his breath. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in your bed but not for long if you keep this up!" said Kate.

Tony looked at the clock that read 2:20am. He fell back in bed running his hands through his hair. "I had the craziest dream! The kids were all grown up! Arissa was engaged to some guy named Greg! Alex was a Marine! Aiden was a cop! There was some girl…"

"Okay, that's the last time we eat Mexican food from that place near work! I think you got a hold of a bad burrito!" Kate sat up in bed. "It was a bad dream, Tony. Our kids are still kids. Arissa doesn't have a boyfriend and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know any boys named Greg. Alex is not in the Marines and frankly I don't think he will ever be capable of being a Marine and as of yesterday Aiden's life goal was to be Iron Man."

Tony ran his hands over his eyes. "It was so real!"

"I'm sure it was, you were shaking the bed."

"I didn't hit your ribs, did I?"

Kate stretched to the side, wincing as she held her side. "No, the pillows stopped you."

"Sorry I woke you."

"You aren't the only thing keeping me up," Kate gently rubbed her now sixteen week belly. "The books say that you can feel fetal movement sooner after your first pregnancy and they weren't kidding."

"Don't tell me we have another night owl on our hands," Tony ran his hand over Kate's stomach.

"You and Aiden might have a third for your midnight peanut butter sandwiches."

"The more the merrier!" Tony kissed Kate's stomach. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow little one."

Kate combed her fingers through Tony's hair. "You sure you don't want to wait to find out the sex of the baby?"

"You made me wait with the boys, I want to know this time. Hopefully this baby will get to come home to its own room and I want everything to be perfect for him or her. That is if someone would stop being so picky about where we move!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm not just moving into any old house. If this is going to be the house we raise our family in, I want it to feel like a home."

"I know, I know, I'm just messing with you," Tony gently kissed Kate on the lips. "I don't want you to be anywhere you don't want to be, I learned my lesson when it comes to that. There is no pressure to buy a house right now, when the right house comes along we'll know it."

"Thank you because I'm already under enough pressure with Pudding's giant head on my feet!"

Tony looked down to see Pudding laying belly up on Kate's legs. "He's Alex's dog why doesn't he sleep with him? Pudding!"

The now medium sized brown puppy rolled over, looking up at Tony, one ear flopping over while the other stood at attention.

Tony pointed to the door. "Out!"

A deep groan escaped the dog as he hopped off the bed and walked out the room.

"Can we please go back to sleep now?" asked Kate.

"Yeah," replied Tony.

Kate flicked of the light before laying back down.

Tony wrapped his arm around Kate as she settled into him, drifting back to sleep until he felt the bed jostle.

Tony and Kate looked over their shoulder to see Aiden leaning over Tony's shoulder, his Iron Man action figure tucked under his arm. "Hi!" smiled the boy.

Tony and Kate groaned as Tony pulled his son over his shoulder, giggling, letting him lay between them. They rested their heads on their elbows admiring their son.

"Aiden, why are you not in bed?" asked Kate.

"I no sheepy," replied Aiden.

"Let me guess, you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" asked Tony.

Aiden nodded. "And milk!"

Kate looked at Tony. "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich does sound good right about now."

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am but I'm also four months pregnant and have been craving anything peanut lately."

"I noticed. You ate all the mini peanut butter cups I bought for the kids and all of McGee's Nutter Butter at work."

Aiden looked at Kate. "Mommy, you want peanut butter sandwich?"

"No, late night PB&J's are you and your Dad's thing I don't want to intrude."

"You can come too!" Aiden looked at Tony. "Daddy, Mommy want sandwich too."

"Alright," Tony got out of bed picking up Aiden, placing him on his hip. "Let's go make you two a sandwich!"

"Come on, Mommy!" Aiden reached a tiny hand out to Kate.

Kate held Aiden's hand as she got out of bed.

Placing his hand on the small of his wife's back, Tony guided her downstairs.

In the kitchen, Tony sat Aiden on the counter while he and Kate went around gather ingredients for their sandwiches. Tony picked up the jar of peanut butter, unscrewing the lid to find it empty.

"Kate?" Tony held up the empty jar.

"Shoot! I forgot I finished the peanut butter yesterday," said Kate.

"Mommy, you eat all the peanut butter?" asked Aiden.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"That's the second jar of peanut butter we've gone through this week," said Tony.

"I said sorry."

"I'll just go to the store tomorrow and pick up a few more jars," said Tony.

Kate bit her bottom lip. "You think you could go now?"

"What?"

"The idea of a peanut butter sandwich sounds so good! I really want one."

"It's almost three in the morning!"

"Please, Tony?"

"You got to be kidding me? You want me to go out at this hour to buy peanut butter?"

Kate pouted.

Tony sighed. "You better be happy I love you!" He grabbed his keys off the counter. "I'll be back in fifteen," Tony left.

Aiden reached out his arms for Kate to put him on the floor. "Come on Mommy, we go watch movie 'til Daddy get back!" Taking hold of her hand, he led her into the living room letting her sit on the couch. Starting the movie, Aiden pulled a blanket over him and Kate, curling into his mother's arms. "You comfy, Mommy?"

"Yes, baby. I'm comfy," Kate kissed her son on the cheek causing him to giggle.

At the grocery store, Tony emptied his basket of groceries onto the conveyer belt. "Hey Carl," yawned Tony.

"Hey Mr. DiNozzo! See the Misses has you making another midnight run. Craving the peanuts again?" asked Carl the cashier, no older than twenty.

"Yeah, the downside of having a pregnant wife."

"Which kid is this for you again?"

Tony smiled. "Number four."

"Four little ones? That's crazy! How you do it?"

"I don't know, Carl, but somehow I do. You got kids?"

"No sir! And seeing you, I don't think I want any for a long time! No offense!"

"None taken, I was like you at one time and then I met my wife. Things changed," chuckled Tony as he paid for his groceries.

"I don't know about that," Carl handed Tony his bags. "See you again next week, Mr. DiNozzo!"

"I hope not!"

Tony arrived home to the sound of Disney music coming from the living room. "Kate, Aiden, I'm back! Got some more peanut butter," Tony walked into the living room to find Kate and Aiden curled up on the couch together, fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight.

He went into the kitchen, putting away the groceries before going back into the living room. He turned off the TV, walking to the sofa to pick up Aiden.

"Hmm," awoke Kate, feeling the warmth of her son's body leave hers. "Oh, you're back."

"Yeah, come on, let's get you back to bed," Tony helped Kate up, following her back upstairs. Tony tucked Aiden back into bed, making his way back to his bedroom, where Kate laid comfortably in bed. Pulling back the covers, Tony slid into bed, wrapping his arms around his wife's warm body.

"Tony," whispered Kate.

"Yeah?"

"I still want that peanut butter sandwich."

Tony simply laughed.

**They're back! What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Chapter 2! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT NCIS or anything related to it**

The next morning, the door to Tony and Kate's bedroom creped open as the patter of tiny feet filled the silent room. He stopped on Kate's side of the bed. Laying on her back, his eyes were fixed on the rounded mound that was now her midsection. Letting out a sigh, he made his way over to Tony's side of bed. Tony laid on his stomach, on arm hanging off the side of the bed as he drooled ever so slightly into his pillow. Propping himself up on the side of the bed, he rested his head on Tony's pillow, the two of them breathing in each other's breaths.

Tony could feel the warm puffs of air as they made contact with his face. "Kate, you really have to remember to brush your teeth before bed. Your morning breath is horrible!"

The deep, bellowing whine in response causes Tony to open his eyes, coming face to snout with Pudding.

"Pudding!"

Pudding's large, pink tongue made contact with Tony's face as he stood up, tail wagging with excitement as he yelped.

"Go away!"

Walking to the edge of the bed, Pudding put his head under the covers, taking the edge of Tony's pajama pants in his mouth pulling forcefully as he growled.

"Let go of my pants you crazy dog!"

"He's not going to stop until you get up," said Kate, rolling on her side. "He has to go out."

Pudding continued to pull on Tony's pant leg.

"Why doesn't he bother you in the morning?"

"Because he knows if he wakes me up he'll end up back at rescue pets. Now take him outside so I can get a few more minutes of sleep before the kids wake up."

Just then the bedroom door flew open as the twins burst into room.

"Good morning!" shouted Alex, throwing his arms in the arm.

"The kids are up," said Tony.

"Crap!" Kate flopped her pillow over her head as Alex and Aiden climbed up the bottom of the bed, crawling to the head where their parents laid.

"Mommy, Daddy, the sun is up that mean you gots to get up!" said Aiden.

"We don't want to get up," said Tony, pulling the covers over his head.

Aiden laid down next to Tony, lifting up the covers to reveal Tony's face. "Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!" Tony reached out grabbing Aiden, pulling him into a hug causing Aiden to burst into laughter.

"Mommy you wake?" asked Alex, lifting the pillow from Kate's head.

"Yes," replied Kate, looking up at her three year old son with one eye.

"Who you under you pillow?"

"I'm hiding."

"You hiding from Alex?"

"Yeah."

Alex smiled. "You silly, Mommy!"

Kate sat up, pulling Alex into a hug, kissing his brown hair. "How did you sleep?"

"I sheep good," Alex looked up at Kate. "How you sheep?"

"I slept okay."

Alex leaned over Kate's stomach. "You sheep okay, baby?" Alex laid his ear on Kate's stomach. He smiled, "Baby say it sheep okay too!"

Kate laughed.

Arissa walked in the room yawning as she scratched her head.

"Morning sweetie," smiled Tony. "Came to join the fun?"

Kate looked at her daughter. "I don't think so. The boys woke you up?"

"I thought you said we could sleep in because we don't have school today?" asked Arissa.

"I did but your brothers didn't get the memo."

Arissa crawled into bed next to Kate, cuddling up with her.

"The sun is up, Rissy! You gotta get up!" exclaimed Aiden.

"I am up," replied Arissa, yawning again.

"No you not! You still sheepy!" said Alex, poking his tiny finger in Arissa's closed eye.

"Ow!" Arissa rubbed her eye. "Don't poke me in the eye, Alex!"

"Leave your sister alone, Alex," said Kate, gently rubbing Arissa's arm.

"Are we still going to go with you to the doctor's today, Mommy?" Arissa placed her hand on Kate's stomach.

Tony sat up running his hands over his eyes. "I can't believe you are actually going to let us find out what the baby is. I thought for sure you were going to torture me like you did with the boys."

"I figured since this is our last time doing this, I wouldn't make you suffer," replied Kate.

"You sure this is our last time? We could go for more? You're mom had five kids, you could give her a run for her money," chuckled Tony.

"I'm not my mother!"

"If we have twins again, you two would be tied."

"You having twins, Mommy? Like me and Aiden?" asked Alex.

"No, I'm only having one baby," Kate cut her eyes at Tony.

"What? You were nearly five months before we found out you were pregnant with twins the first time, there could be another little DiNozzo hidden in there!" Tony tapped his fingers across Kate's stomach.

"You would love that wouldn't you?"

Tony smiled. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't love this? Laying here with these guys? Being called Mommy and Daddy? Just image having three more?"

"Three more?"

"Yeah!" Tony focused his eyes on Aiden, pushing Tony's cheeks together giving him fish lips. "Aiden, you want to stop?"

Aiden laughed as he continued to mess with Tony's face.

Kate admired their three children laying in bed with them. "I do love this but not enough to compete with my mother and have three more! We are having this _one_ and then you and I are getting separate beds!"

Tony laughed.

Pudding whined, doing circles at the bottom of the bed.

"Daddy, Pudding gots to go potty," pointed out Alex.

"He's your dog, go take him outside," retorted Tony.

"I's too little!"

"No, you're not, you're a big boy! You're going to be a big brother!"

"Yeah but I no can walk Pudding by myself."

"Fine," Tony threw the cover off of himself as he got out the bed. "Let's go, Pudding!"

Pudding barked before running back out the door.

"Come on, let's get you three dressed and get you some breakfast," said Kate, getting out of bed.

"My tummy want bacon," said Alex hopping out of bed.

"Of course it does, Alex."

At the doctor's office, Kate laid on the examination table, her sixteen week baby bump that housed what was to be the forth DiNozzo child, showing proudly through her blouse. Tony sat at her side, Alex and Aiden balancing on each of his knees while Arissa, sat in a chair next to them.

"When the doctor coming, Daddy? I want to see the baby!" said Alex.

"He's coming, Buddy. Be patient," replied Tony.

"Mommy, you tummy getting fat!" exclaimed Aiden, placing his tiny hand on Kate's belly.

Kate laughed. "That's because the baby's growing in there."

"Please let it be a girl, I really want a baby sister!" exclaimed Arissa.

"It no a girl Rissy, it a boy!" replied Alex.

"No, it's a girl!"

"Boy!"

"Knock it off you two!" scolded Tony.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Dr. Miller.

"Well, hello Kate, Tony. My, my, we got a full house today!" exclaimed the doctor noticing the three children in the room.

"We come to see the baby!" said Alex with a smile.

"Did you?"

"Yeah! Mommy say that we get to find out if it a boy or a girl!"

"Mommy is sixteen weeks along so we should be able to see that she has living in there by now. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, we gonna be big brothers and Rissy gonna be a big sister again!" said Aiden.

"You sure are! I must say I'm surprised. After the twins you seemed dead set on not having any more kids, Kate."

"I wasn't trying, trust me," replied Kate.

"What can you expect when she can't keep her hands off of me?" smirked Tony.

"Can we see the baby now?" asked Alex.

"In just a minute, first we have to see how Mommy has been. How have you been doing these last few weeks, Kate?"

"I'm good," replied Kate.

"Have you been feeling nauseous?"

"Not since Tony stop wearing that awful cologne!"

"It was Gucci, it made her sick to her stomach," said Tony.

"Pregnant women have a heightened sense of smell, any little thing can set them off. I'm sure five months from now she won't mind it. Have you been in any pain, Kate?"

"Aside from my ribs, no." said Kate.

"I read the record Dr. Green sent over. He's concerned that as the baby grows that its movements and the changes in your body may put you in a great deal of pain with your flail chest."

"There are times when my ribs hurt just as bad as they did when I first broke them."

"Once the baby starts moving you are going to have tiny hands and feet knocking you in the ribs quite often. Unfortunately, there isn't much that can be done to help with that other than what Dr. Green has advised you of. Speaking of movement, have you felt any?"

"I've been feeling butterflies in there a lot lately."

"That butterfly feeling is quickening. You might start feeling actual kicking soon. Given this is your second pregnancy, you may start feeling them sooner than you did with the boys because you are familiar with the feeling."

"I can wait to feel the baby kicking. The Monkeys would kick when I used to talk to Mommy's tummy," smiled Arissa.

"Is that so?" questioned Dr. Miller. "You know the baby can hear you now so feel free to talk to it, get it used to your voice."

"Yeah Rissy, you can yell at the baby like you yell at us!" explained Aiden.

Dr. Miller laughed. "Why don't we take a look and see what the baby is up too, shall we?"

Kate pulled up her shirt.

"Look Doctor, Mommy tummy getting fat!" smiled Aiden.

"That's because your little brother or sister is living in there!" Dr. Miller squeezed the cold gel on Kate's abs before running the ultrasound wand over her belly bringing up the black and white image of the unborn child. "There's your little one!"

Arissa, Alex and Aiden stared at the screen, mouths agape in awe. Tony grabbed Kate's hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it as they looked upon their creation.

"What the baby doing?" asked Aiden.

"Looks like its sleeping. And, yep! It's sucking its thumb!"

"Aww, that's so cute!" cooed Arissa.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Alex.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I want a brother!"

"Me too!" added Aiden.

"What about you?" asked Dr. Miller looking at Arissa.

"I want a baby sister!" smiled Arissa.

"Tired of being surrounded by boys?"

"Brothers are stinky!"

The twins stuck their tongues out at Arissa.

"Well it looks like you are going to have to get used to it, sweetheart. This little one is a boy!"

"What?!"

Aiden and Alex started clapping.

"Are you sure, Dr. Miller?" asked Kate.

"Yes, I most definitely see a...you know."

"Any sign of a twin in there, Doc?" asked Tony.

Kate slapped Tony in the arm.

"Ow!"

Dr. Miller laughed at the couple. "There's only one baby this go around." Doctor Miller turned off the monitor. "Everything looks good. I'll print you up some pictures and send you all on your way."

"Thank you, Doctor," smiled Kate, wiping off her stomach, pulling down her shirt as the doctor left the room.

Tony smiled. "Another boy, Kate! What are we going to do with three boys running around?"

"Take up drinking?" chuckled Kate, rubbing her belly.

"I guess DiNozzos really only do make men."

Kate looked down at her daughter who sat quietly with her head in her hands. "You alright, Rissa?"

Arissa let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You really wanted a sister, huh?" asked Tony.

Arissa nodded.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," said Kate. "Having another little brother might not be so bad."

"You have three brothers and you said you hated it."

"That's because my brother were annoying. Alex and Aiden are nowhere near as bad as my brothers."

"I'm going to be the only girl in the house! They're going to gang up on me and I'm going to be all by myself!"

"Look on the bright side, you get to be extra special because you are the only girl in the family."

"I guess," Arissa put her head down.

Kate and Tony looked at one another.

**It's boy! Although Arissa doesn't seem too happy about it. What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Chapter 3! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it.**

The twins burst through the front door of the DiNozzo home.

"Pudding, we home!" called out Alex, dropping his coat on the floor.

"Alex, pick up your coat! I'm not your maid!" scolded Kate, walking inside.

"No, you my mommy, Mommy," chuckled Alex picking up his coat handing it to Tony to hang up.

Pudding came barreling down the stairs, hopping up on his hind legs to lick Alex in the face.

"Hey Pudding, guess what? You getting a baby brother!"

"Pudding is not the baby's brother, Alex," corrected Tony.

"Yes he is. He part of the family too! He going to be a big brother just like me and Aiden!"

Arissa groaned. "Great! Now I'll be surrounded by four boys!" She headed up the stairs.

Tony looked at Kate. "She is really not handling the news about the baby well."

"I know, let me go talk to her," Kate headed up the stairs after her daughter. Knocking on the open door, she found Arissa laying in bed, holding her teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," sighed Arissa.

Kate sat down in bed next to her daughter. "You're really upset that the baby is a boy, huh?"

"I'm trying to be happy but I was looking forward to having someone to play with."

"You can play with a little brother. You play with the twins all the time."

"Yeah but playing with a little brother and a little sister is different! You can dress up a little sister and make her look pretty. You can't do that with a little brother! All they want to do is wrestle and get dirty!"

"You love wrestling with your brothers. You three are always throwing down in the living room."

"Yeah but it would be nice to have another girl in the house to play with too. Sometimes I want to have tea parties and play with Barbies not trucks!"

"The boys like playing dolls with you."

"They like to run them over with their cars!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I wish there was something I could do about it but you are going to have another little brother."

"Can you have another baby after this one and make it a girl?"

Kate laughed. "No but I can make sure that you and I do special girl things together so you don't feel overwhelmed being surround by all boys. Would you like that?"

Arissa nodded. "Can we have tea parties?"

"Sure."

"And will you play dolls with me sometimes?"

"Why not? Though I can't promise I'm any good at it. Your Aunt Rachel always used to complain that I would never stayed with the story."

Arissa giggled. "That's okay."

"And you should know that you aren't the only one who wanted the baby to be a girl. I was hoping that the baby would be a girl too."

"You wanted the baby to be a girl too?"

"Yeah, I missed out on getting to see you as a baby. I wanted to know what it would be like to have a baby girl."

"But you did get to have me as a baby, Mommy. When I was a baby, God put me right here," Arissa tipped Kate's chest. "In your heart. He kept me there until you and Daddy were ready for me and now here I am!"

"Who told you that?"

"I always say that. That's how I know we were meant to be a family because God made a special place in all our hearts for each other."

Kate could feel her eyes tearing up. "That's really sweet, Rissa and you're right. Even before you came to me and Daddy, you were in our hearts!"

"And you were in my heart too," Arissa hugged Kate.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Mommy."

Kate kissed her daughter's cheek.

Arissa rubbed Kate's stomach. "I love you too, baby brother."

"You're okay with another brother now?"

"Yeah, he's in my heart!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kate and Arissa looked up to see the twins standing in the door way.

"What's up, boys?" asked Kate.

"Mommy, can we talk to you and Rissy?" asked Aiden.

"Sure, come here."

The twins walked into the room climbing up on Arissa's bed.

"We be thinking," stated Alex.

"That can't be good," retorted Arissa.

"Arissa!" scolded Kate, she knew she could only picked up her sarcasm from her.

"We no want a baby brother no more, we want the baby to be a girl. Rissy want a sister and her sad cause the baby a boy and Rissy never sad! So the baby should be a girl so she can be happy!"

"Are you serious?" asked Arissa.

"Yeah and if the baby a boy, that mean we no your only little brothers no more and we no be your favorites no more."

"Yeah, we only gets one big sister to be our favorite but you gets three little brothers to be your favorite and we no want to share you," added Aiden.

"Nice to see this is just about Arissa," said Kate. "It's nice of you to think about your sister, boys but the baby is going to be a boy."

"We no want a boy!" pouted Alex, crossing his arms over his chest. "We want Rissy to have a sister so she be happy!"

"I'm okay with having another little brother," said Arissa.

"You want the baby to be a boy now, Rissy?" asked Aiden.

"No, I still wish it was a girl but I'm ok with a little brother. But just because I'll have another little brother doesn't mean you two still won't be my Monkeys. You two are my very first little brothers! I never had brothers before and I got two at the same time!"

"So we still be your favorites?" asked Alex.

"Yes and so will the new baby. There's enough of me for all of you! And we will still do the things we always do, we'll just have one extra."

"You promise?" asked Aiden.

"Promise!"

Alex and Aiden looked at each other. "Okay," They hugged Arissa tight.

"Ow! You're hurting my arm!"

The twins released Arissa as she cradled her arm. While healed for the most part, Arissa still had pain in her arm that required her to wear a brace for protection.

"Sorry Rissy," said Alex.

"It's okay."

"You want us to kiss it and make it feel better?" smirked Aiden.

Arissa tilted her head. "You're so weird!"

Tony came into the room. "I'm hungry. Who's up for burgers?"

"Me!" exclaimed the boys raising their hands.

"Kate? Rissa? Thought we could go out and have a nice family lunch to celebrate the new baby boy!" Tony looked at his daughter. "That is if you want to celebrate?"

"I'm okay with having a baby brother. Mommy said that she would do special things with me so they don't bother me too much."

"That goes for me too. Daddy-daughter days, your pick."

Arissa smiled. "Good."

"Kate, you up for a burger?"

"Yeah but I don't know about going out. My ribs are starting hurting pretty bad," replied Kate.

"So we'll have a family lunch in. Come on kids, you can come with me to go get it."

Alex and Aiden jumped off the bed bolting for the door.

"I'm going to stay here and make sure Mommy is okay," said Arissa.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. Go with your Dad, I'm just going to lay down for awhile," said Kate.

"No, I'm going to stay with you."

"Such a mommy's girl. Should I bring your usual, sweetie?"

"Yeah but I want onion rings this time."

"Extra ketchup?"

"Uh huh!"

"Could you bring me a milkshake? You know the kind I like." asked Kate.

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Cravings again?"

"Don't look at me like that. Your son is causing this."

"Okay I'll be back," Tony left the room.

"Come on, Mommy. I'll go get your brace so you can lay on the sofa," Arissa held Kate's hand as they left here room.

Kate and Arissa sat on the couch, snuggled up together watching Arissa's favorite TV. program.

"I wonder where your Dad and brothers are with that milkshake?" questioned Kate.

Arissa laughed. "You hungry?"

"The baby is," chuckled Kate, wincing as she shifted in her seat.

"You okay, Mommy? I'm not hurting your ribs am I?" asked Arissa.

"No sweetie, you're fine."

The house phone rang.

Kate groaned not wanting to get up. "Who could that be?"

"Sit here, Mommy. I'll get it," Arissa carefully got up, skipping into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?" she answered. "Oh hi, Aunt Rachael! I'm good! Daddy and the Monkeys are good too, they went to go get some hamburgers and Mommy and the baby a milkshake! She's sitting on the sofa, we were watching TV. Okay, hold on..." Arissa ran over and handed Kate the phone. Arissa giggled as Kate pulled her back into her arm, snuggling with her daughter once again to watch TV.

"Hey Rach!" answered Kate.

"So I'm at the baby store and I need to know if the newest DiNozzo prefers pink or blue onesies?" asked Rachael on the line.

Kate ran her hand over her belly. "Blue."

"Blue?! Another boy?"

"Yep."

"First a girl now three boys, you trying to compete with our mother? What do you want to bet the next will be a girl?"

"You sound just like my husband talking about having more babies."

"Rissa needs a sister, Kate. You don't know the pain of being the oldest of three boys, they are going to drive her crazy!"

"My girl will be just fine," Kate gently stroked Arissa's hair.

"Anyway I'm calling to give you a heads up. Mom and Dad are at it again."

"Oh no, what is it this time?"

"Haven't the slightest idea. She called me yesterday and said that she's had enough. I think she's thinking about leaving."

"She thinks about leaving once a week."

"I'm trying to talk through it with her but she seems to have her mind set. She's talking about taking a trip to come see you."

"What? Why me?"

"You know you're her favorite!"

"Rachel, I can't deal with her right now! Tony and I are in the middle of trying to find a new house and get ready for the baby."

"She probably won't come just know that's what she's thinking."

"Rachel if she shows up on my doorstep..."

"She won't so don't worry about it. I just called so you can know what's going on. I'll handle this and keep you posted."

"Thanks Rach."

"Love you, Katie."

"Love you too, sis," Kate hung up the phone.

Just then the front door opened and in walked Alex and Aiden carrying paper grocery bags bigger than them. Kate watched as her sons bummed into the walls and into each other as they made their way towards the living room unable to fully see where they were going.

"Hey, watch where you're going," said Tony, taking the bags from the boys to distribute the food to the kids as they sat around the coffee table to eat.

"Daddy, where's my extra ketchup?" asked Arissa, looking around.

"Right here, sweetie," Tony handed Arissa the small, plastic container of red condiment.

Arissa smiled as she opened the container ready to dip in her onion ring only to have Alex and Aiden beat her to it. "Hey!"

"Ketchup yummy, Rissy," smiled Alex with a fry in his mouth.

Pudding walked into the living room, sticking his head into one of the bags left on the floor.

"No Pudding, out!" exclaimed Tony, dragging the puppy out the room.

"Pudding want burgers too, Daddy," said Alex, tossing Pudding some fries which he quickly ate.

"No more burgers for Pudding! Last time he ate mine without me knowing and threw it up in your Mom's shoe!"

"He ruined a good pair of heels," Kate looked around the table. "Tony, where's my milkshake?

Tony handed Kate a large white cup. "Chocolate Peanut Butter Banana Swirl."

Kate grinned with excitement as she took a sip.

Tony watched as his wife took the top off her milkshake and dipped one of her fries into the creamy drink and devoured it. "That's so gross! How can you eat that?"

Kate moaned in joy as she dipped another fry into the milkshake, eating it. "Don't knock it until you try it." Kate dipped another fry handing it to Tony.

"I'll pass," laughed Tony as he sat down next to Kate with his food. "I don't remember you having cravings this bad with the twins."

"I don't either. All I seem to want is peanut butter and anything spicy."

Tony picked up a container handing it to Kate. "Well this should be right up your alley."

Kate put down her milkshake opening the container. "Oh, extra crispy jalapeños! You do love me," Kate pecked Tony on the lips before taking a bite of her burger. "My sister called. My mom is talking about leaving my Dad."

"Again?"

Kate wiped her mouth. "Yep! Rachel says she's thinking about coming here."

"Uh oh!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"What's going on with them?"

"Who knows? They've been married over forty years, they are probably just growing tired of each other. It's probably just a phase."

"You think we'll be like that one day? Grow tired of each other?" Tony took a bite of his food.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows if we will even be married forty years from now."

"I plan to be. I'm in this until death does us part."

"You say that now but you might feel different in the future."

"I don't think so. I don't think I'll ever get tired of my Katie. I fall in love with you all over again every time I look at you."

Kate looked at Tony.

"Let me guess, you don't agree."

"No, I agree, I was falling in love with you again."

Tony smiled as he kissed Kate.

Engrossed with his wife, Tony didn't notice Pudding nibbling off the side of his burger until the sound of their children's giggles got his attention. "Hmm?" Tony looked down. "Pudding!"

Kate couldn't contain her laughter as Tony chased Pudding out the room.

**Well Arissa seems to be handling the news of a baby brother better but what is the deal with Kate's parents? Should she be worried? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Chapter 4! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it all. **

Monday morning came around as Tony and Kate entered the Squad Room to find Ziva, McGee and Abby standing at Kate's desk, talking amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" asked Kate, curious as to why her coworkers were occupying her desk.

"Finally! You're here!" exclaimed Abby, wearing a huge grin. "So what's the verdict? What's my fourth DiNozzo baby going to be?"

"It's a boy!" replied Tony with a smile.

McGee and Abby groaned as Ziva let out an ecstatic "ha!" holding out her hand.

"Pay up!" mocked Ziva.

"Am I missing something?" questioned Tony.

"We had a bet going on the sex of the baby," sighed McGee, reaching into his pocket pulling out his wallet. "I just knew it was going to be a girl!" He placed twenty dollars in Ziva's hand.

"I wanted twin girls," pouted Abby placing forty dollars in Ziva's hand.

"Twins, Abby?" questioned Kate.

"I know the probability of you having twins was low but a girl can dream, right?"

"That will be another twenty for Ducky and Palmer as well," Ziva placed her money in her pocket. "I told you Tony was good for another boy."

"What is with you all betting on our children all the time?" asked Kate.

"Its fun!" replied Abby. "Your gang is always good for a quick buck! Like last month when Tony got his new iPhone, I had forty bucks on Aiden destroying it in less than a month, I got my money back in two weeks!"

"I had my money on Alex," said Tony.

Kate looked at her husband. "You too?"

"Just that one time. I thought it was a sure win."

"You all are ridiculous!"

"So is the five of you standing around my Squad Room doing nothing," said Gibbs walking into the Squad Room. "Who won the bet this time?" Gibbs began fidgeting with his computer.

Ziva, McGee and Abby shared a look.

"Um, Ziva did, Boss," replied McGee.

Gibbs looked at Kate. "Another boy, Kate?"

"Yeah," replied Kate. "Looks like you will have another grandson. That is if you want him?"

"I didn't ask for the first two."

"Oh come on, Gibbs! You know it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you hear "grandpa,"" said Abby.

Gibbs smiled to himself. "Shepard wants to see us," Gibbs headed down the hall.

"What does she want with us, Boss?" asked Tony.

"That what we are going to see," Gibbs disappeared down the hall.

McGee walked up to Tony's desk. "She still doesn't know you were the one who torn the bummer off the cruiser does she?"

"I did not tear the bummer off the cruiser. A fire hydrate did."

"A fire hydrate which you backed over! Water was everywhere!"

"I can't afford miscellaneous auto repairs right now."

McGee cut his eyes at Tony. "You're a millionaire!"

"A millionaire with three kids to feed who is in need of a new house!" Tony thought for a moment. "Take the hit for me, McGee."

"Oh no! You are on your own!"

The team entered into the conference room where Jenny was seated at the head of the table.

"Good morning all," smiled Jenny.

"Morning Director," replied Tony, a bit too cheery. "You look lovely today!"

McGee looked at Tony. "Brown nosing a little hard there, Tony?" he whispered.

"You wanted to see us, Director?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, I have an undercover assignment for your team, Agent Gibbs," said Jenny. "Two hired hit men showed up on Ducky's table this morning along with them a list of hits. One of the names on the list was a Navy admiral. I want your agents to assume their identifies and find out who hired them."

"Finally, some real undercover work!" smiled McGee. "Undercover assassins! This is going to be fun, Tony."

"You won't be going with Tony undercover, McGee. Ziva will."

"What?" questioned Tony, McGee and Ziva.

"Ziva and Tony will be assuming their identities."

"Why Ziva? Why not me?" asked McGee.

"One because one of them was a woman and two because they were married and headed to a local hotel for a romantic getaway. But if you would rather."

"No, I'm good."

"Hold on, you want me to pretend to be married to Ziva?" asked Tony.

"Yes, it's going to require you two to be rather close. Couples' massages, dinners, along with other things. I hope that won't be a problem," Jenny looked at Kate.

"I don't have a problem with it," replied Kate.

"I have a problem with this! How am I supposed to be romantic with him?" Ziva looked Tony up and down.

"What's wrong with me? I'm a catch!" asked Tony.

"Maybe twenty pounds ago!"

Tony's mouth dropped open. "This is not all me!" Tony pointed at his stomach. "After three kids, you put on baby weight! I'm eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the middle of the night and ice cream with extra gummy bears! Not to mention I have to be deal with cravings!"

"Kate is pregnant, not you! You are just hungry!"

"Well they argue like husband and wife," said Abby.

Jenny interrupted. "Can we save this squabble for after we catch whoever is behind this hit? I need you two focused. McGee, I will need your expertise when it comes to surveillance and bugging. Abby, I'm going to need you to analyze their personal belongings to find out whatever we can on them. Kate…"

"What forms will I be filling out this time?" asked Kate.

"None, I want you overseeing this assignment."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you are getting tired of sitting at that desk all day pushing papers, I thought this would be a great opportunity for you to do some field work without actually being in the field."

"Undercover assignments are usually run by senior agents," pointed out Tony.

"Gibbs is okay with it as am I. I think Kate is more than capable of handling this one. Do your research and work with Abby to build your profile on them. If you have any questions, my door is open. I'm depending on you all to find whoever is behind this."

"We won't let you down, Jenny," replied Gibbs heading out the door along with the rest of team.

"Oh and Tony!"

Tony stopped in his tracks. "Yeah?"

"Heather down in finance would like to talk to you about a car repair bill."

Tony cringed.

"What car repair bill?" asked Kate.

"Um, I may or may not have been a little run in with a fire hydrant."

Kate rolled her eyes, walking past her husband.

At home, Kate reclined in bed going over the assignment file while Tony walked in and out of the closet, packing his bag for his undercover work.

"I still can believe Jenny and Gibbs are letting you run this assignment. Stepping up to the big leagues, Kate! First you're running assignments then you get your own team. Next thing you know they will be calling you Director DiNozzo!" smiled Tony, walking out the closet, dropping a pile of clothes on the bed.

"I don't know about all that," Kate ran her hands through her dark brown hair. "I don't even know if I can do this. I've never took lead on a case before how am I supposed to run an undercover assignment?"

Tony laid down next to his wife, pulling her into his arms. "You got this, Kate! You lead team DiNozzo every day, if you can manage us, you can manage anything! I have faith in you, Gibbs has faith in you and so does Jenny. You are going to do fine so stop worrying. You stressing isn't good for our baby boy in there," Tony rubbed Kate's stomach.

Kate looked over her shoulder at her husband. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to hear it," Tony smiled as he kissed Kate.

"Eww! You kissing!"

Tony and Kate looked in the doorway to see Alex making a disgusted face while Aiden covered his eyes.

"Why can't me and your Mommy kiss? We like to kiss!" said Tony.

"Because it's yucky!" said Alex as he and Aiden walked into the room, hoping on the bed placing themselves between their parents. "No more kissing!"

"Did you finish your snack?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, I like smoovies!"

Kate laughed. "They're called smoothies, Aiden."

Alex looked into Tony's bag. "Where we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere. I am." explained Tony.

"Where you going?"

"To a hotel with your Auntie Ziva. We have to pretend to be married."

"You no can marry Auntie Ziver, Daddy! You marry Mommy!" said Aiden.

"We are just pretending, Aiden."

Alex dug through Tony's bag. "You no have no toys in here! What are you and Auntie Ziva gonna play with?"

"Well we will be working so…"

"I go get you some toys!" Alex jumped down running to his room.

"No Alex! I don't need any toys!"

Aiden climbed into Tony's bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting in you bag so I can go with you!" replied Aiden, curling into a ball.

Tony scooped up his son, lifting him in the air, kissing him on the cheek. "I wish you could go, Little Guy but someone has to stay home and look after Mommy and Rissa."

"Me?" Aiden pointed to himself.

"Yes, you!" Tony tickled Aiden's stomach causing him to laugh.

Arissa walked in. "What are you guys doing?" She paused as she noticed the bag on the bed. "Daddy, why is your bag on the bed?"

"Daddy going to marry Auntie Ziver!" said Aiden.

"No I'm not," replied Tony, placing his son on the bed. "I have something I have to do for work."

"You're leaving again?"

"I haven't had to leave you guys for work in a while."

"I still don't like it. I like us being together."

"I know but it's my job, sweetie. I have to go." Tony kneeled down in front of his daughter looking her in the eyes. "I'm only going to be gone a few days. Promise."

Arissa was quiet.

Tony stared at his daughter.

Arissa squint her eyes at Tony.

"Oh no. I know that look. That look means trouble." Tony raised an eyebrow. "What's your price?"

"Strawberry, the big one! Extra gummy bears! And you take me to see "Frozen"."

"Can't, it's a girls' movie."

"That's my offer."

"You've already seen it four times."

"It's a cinematic classic. You can't put a limit on it."

"Fine but no to extra gummy bears."

"I guess you don't want to go." Arissa looked at Kate. "Mommy can I call Grandpa?"

"Okay, okay! You drive a hard bargain," Tony threw his hands in the air. "Fine, extra gummy bears."

"And we go see "Frozen"."

"Deal."

A smile began to take over Arissa's face.

Tony laughed as he hugged his daughter. "I see you're still watching those old black and white gangster movies?"

"They're really cool! You think I would make a good gangster?"

"Hmm, maybe? But I prefer you stay my sweet little girl."

"Only you would have our seven year old daughter referencing old gangster movies," said Kate.

"She's a DiNozzo, Kate. It's in her blood."

Kate shook her head. "Come on, Rissa. Let's go make dinner so you can learn something useful," Kate took her daughter by the hand and left just as Alex returned with an arm full of toys.

"Uh no, Buddy!" said Tony, turning his son around, walking him back to his room along with his toys.

"But what you going to do when you gets bored?" questioned Alex.

Kate stood next to Arissa as she stirred a pot on the stove. "This smells so good! I love pennies and sausage!"

Kate laughed. "It's penne."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"You love it because you're half Italian, you love all things pasta!"

"You like pasta too don't you, Mommy?"

"I didn't at first but after being married to your Daddy, I have learned to like it."

Arissa laughed. "Should we take some out now for Aiden? He doesn't like his with sausage just the pennies."

"Look at you, looking out for your brother," Kate handed Arissa a plate.

"It my job as their big sister, I'm supposed to know what they like. I'm going to know what the new baby likes too," Arissa carefully spooned some pasta into the plate and then some sauce. "He only likes a little bit of sauce. Alex likes a lot!"

"Yeah and then he gets it all over his face!"

"How does Daddy like his?"

"Just like yours, mixed together with extra sausage. It's my job to know what everyone likes."

"That's because you're Mommy."

Kate kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I sure am. Okay, bread time," Kate helped Arissa off her stool. "Are we having garlic or cheese bread?"

"Both! Garlic cheese bread!" exclaimed Arissa, heading to the refrigerator to get the ingredients just as the house phone began to ring.

Kate answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Katie! It's Mom!" said Ellen, Kate's mother, on the other line.

"Hey Mom. Arissa, your Grandma is on the phone." Kate held up the phone.

"Hi Grandma!" shouted Arissa. "I'm helping Mommy make dinner!"

"That's so sweet, my Lady Lovebug!" replied Ellen.

Kate put the phone to her ear.

"Where are my other Lovebugs?"

"They're upstairs with Tony," said Kate. "How are you doing, Mom?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Just getting over a bit of a cold. How are

you? How's my newest grandbaby treating you?"

"I'm fine and so is he."

"He? It's a boy?"

"Yep."

"Like mother, like daughter. I had a girl and three boys. You had a girl and three boys. I bet the next one will be a girl!"

"There won't be a next one."

"Oh come on, Katie."

"Let it go, Mom."

"I was just calling to see how you all were. I miss you."

"We miss you too, Mom."

"You know I have been thinking about coming to see you. Trying to get out there soon."

"Well Mom you know you are welcomed here whenever you like but right now isn't the best time. We are trying to get ready for the baby and things are a little hectic."

"Sounds like it's the perfect time for me to come, I could help you get things ready for my new grandson."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Mom. Look as soon as things are settled here I will let you know and you can come visit."

"Well actually Katie, I was…"

Alex and Aiden came running into the kitchen followed by Tony.

Aiden tugged on Kate's pant leg. "Mommy, we hungry!"

"Yeah, we hungry," repeated Tony.

"Mom, I have to finish getting dinner ready, my kids are hungry," Kate cut her eyes at Tony. "I will talk to you later, okay? Love you." Kate hung up the phone.

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Chapter 5! Enjoy :-)**

**You know how this goes, I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it**

McGee opened the door to the luxury hotel room dressed in a maroon bell hop uniform. "Your room, Mr. and Mrs. Badenov."

Tony and Ziva stepped inside.

"Seriously Kate? You picked Boris and Natasha Badenov for our aliases? You've been watching way too much television with the kids!"

"I didn't pick them, Tony! That's the name that was listed on the hotel registry," snapped Kate, over the earpiece.

"It could be worse, Tony. We could be Moose and Squirrel. You being the Moose of course," joked Ziva.

"I'm surprised you even know what Rocky and Bullwinkle are. I would have thought you thought it was a beaver and a camel!"

"Can we focus please?" questioned Kate.

"Sorry," replied Tony and Ziva.

"Would you like me set up your complimentary champagne bar for you?" asked McGee.

"Yes, please," replied Ziva, with a smile.

McGee went about the room pretending to set up the champagne bar while really looking for listening and surveillance devices with a small bug detecting device in his sleeve. McGee gave Tony and Ziva a glass of champagne. "No listening devices but they could still be watching."

"Which means you two need to stick to the script," said Kate.

"Script? What script?" questioned Tony.

"The script of being a married couple. No one maybe listening but they could be watching so make it believable."

Ziva snaked her arms around Tony's waist. "Yes, honeybuns, people could be watching," she pinched Tony's butt.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tony, jumping. "Those aren't yours!"

"They are for the duration of this assignment."

"You are enjoying this way too much."

Ziva smiled.

McGee placed a bouquet of flowers on the dresser, flipping a tiny switch. "Surveillance is up. Can you see us?"

Kate stood in front of the large MTAC screen as the image of McGee's face appeared. "Crystal clear, McGee. You can come on back."

McGee nodded. "Good luck guys," McGee left the room leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"What now?" asked Tony.

"Our guy is going to contact you at some point. Until then, you need to keep up the visage of a married couple," said Kate.

"On it!" Tony flopped down on the sofa flipping on the T.V.

"What are you doing?" asked Ziva.

"Watching T.V." Tony sipped his champagne, putting his feet up on the table. "Wow! This is really good!"

"We are supposed to be on a romantic getaway."

"Okay?"

Ziva snatched the remote, turning off the set. She leaned in close to Tony, almost straddling him. "Someone could be watching. We have to make this believable."

"What are you implying?"

Ziva looked Tony in the eyes. "Don't act like you haven't thought about it," a seductive smile took over Ziva's face.

Tony hovered over Ziva as they laid under the covers of the hotel bed. Sweat dropped down the side of his face in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Just relax, Tony. It's not like this is something you haven't done before," said Ziva, trapped beneath Tony.

"I can't do this," exhaled Tony.

"What's the big deal?"

"For the last three years, I have only done this with Kate! I'm nervous. I feel like a virgin and I wasn't even this nervous then. I think I have performance anxiety."

Ziva slapped Tony in the face as he hung over her.

"If that was supposed to be some type of foreplay, it's not helping!"

"Look we are undercover as a married couple and as a married couple we have to do this!"

"But I don't want to have sex with you!"

"What is that supposed to mean? What's the matter with me?"

"Don't get me wrong, Ziva, you are a beautiful woman but you just aren't my type."

The ear piece cracked. "Could you please stop talking and just have sex with Ziva!" snapped Kate's voice right into Tony's ear.

Tony cringed. "It's even weirder knowing that she's watching!"

"It's not like it's cheating, Tony!" said Ziva.

"It feels like cheating!"

"It's a part of the job!"

"This wasn't in the job description."

"Tony!" scolded both female agents.

"Fine!" With a frown on his face, Tony started doing pushups over Ziva. "I just want you to know that is strictly about sex, I only like you as a friend!"

"The feeling is mutual."

Kate rolled her eyes just as Gibbs walked into MTAC to see the "action" on the screen. "I'm pretty sure I have a rule against this."

Kate took the headset off. "They have to uphold a cover of being a married couple on a romantic hotel getaway thus their current activity but I'm worried about Tony's ability to do so. I don't think he can commit to this cover."

"That's because he's too committed to you."

"I should be with him. At least with me he would be more comfortable and believable in the role."

"You would have been undercover with Tony had you two not been doing what Tony and Ziva are supposed to be doing now four months ago," Gibbs glanced down at Kate's protruding stomach. "Jenny isn't taking any chances with you, Kate. You are still healing from your broken ribs and you're pregnant, she wants you right here in this office where she can keep her eye on you."

"You mean where you can keep an eye on me?"

Gibbs said nothing.

The sound of Ziva's fake sexual sounds filled the room.

"Could you tone that down a bit? It's distracting," said Tony.

"I'm trying to make this convincing!" replied Ziva.

"You sound like a porn star! You're not even believable! No one is even listening anyway."

"Oh trust me if anyone is watching they aren't buying your performance either!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I have the patience for this?"

"If you can handle twin Tonys and a mini you at home, you can handle this."

"I hope so," Kate rested her hands on her side as she attempted to stretch a bit.

"Your ribs hurting?"

"Yeah. They have really been aching the last few days."

"Do you have your brace on?"

"No, it's at home."

"Where's your back pillow?"

"At my desk."

Gibbs pointed at a seat. "Sit!"

Kate complied.

Gibbs took off his jacket, balling it up and placing it behind Kate. "That better?"

Kate looked at Gibbs in shock. "Yeah."

"You need to bring your brace with you to work."

"Sorry, I forgot."

Gibbs squinted his eyes at Kate. "I'll go get your pillow and get you some ice," Gibbs headed got the door. "DiNozzo! It's supposed to be a believable performance, unless you want people thinking you got a little blue friend with you, I would wrap it up!"

Tony stopped. "What?!"

Ziva burst into laughter.

Kate couldn't help but laugh herself.

The day rolled on as Kate stayed in MTAC watching Tony and Ziva on their assignment.

"It's almost 7:30 and we haven't hear a word from this guy," said Tony to the bouquet of flowers.

"He's going to have to contact you eventually. Just be patient," replied Kate to her husband's image on the screen.

"I am being patient, I'm just bored! And hungry!"

"Where is Ziva? You have a dinner reservation at 8."

"Soaking in the Jacuzzi tub. She's been in there over an hour!" shouted Tony so Ziva could hear.

"Why don't you just get a snack out the mini-bar to hold you over?"

"I've already ate a jar of peanuts. NCIS is paying for all our amenities right? That jar was ten dollars."

"Yes and please don't talk about peanuts, I have been fighting cravings all day!"

"Baby wants goodies, huh?"

"Yeah he does."

"Well you have a stash in my desk if you need a fix."

Kate laughed.

"You and I have to do something like this, Kate. I forgot how nice the Roosevelt is, you would love it. Just image you and me soaking in the Jacuzzi, not pretending to have sex!"

The MTAC controller looked at Kate.

Kate blushed. "Um, Tony you know you're on speaker."

"So? It's not like it's a secret we're married, Kate. You're pregnant so I'm pretty sure people know we have sex."

"Tony!"

Tony laughed.

"As nice as that sounds, how do you suppose we take a romantic getaway with three almost four kids at home?"

"Good question but I have been thinking about us maybe taking a trip somewhere fun with the kids before the baby comes. They call it a baby moon, one last hooray before we are back to sleepless nights and diaper duty. I think it would be really nice for Arissa being she is about to be surrounded by a bunch of boys. She could get some one on one time with us. You know we have a beach house in San Diego now. Could spend a week or two just hanging on the beach."

"I like the sound of this."

"Great! We can start planning it when I get home which I hope is soon because I don't know how much of Ziva I will be able to take."

"I know this is hard for you, Tony but I really need you to focus."

"It's not easy pretending to be married to someone other than you, Kate. It just feels wrong."

"I know you love me, Tony and would never do anything to hurt me but I will kill you if you screw this assignment up."

"Point taken."

Just then Ziva walked out of the bathroom dressed in a simple black dress.

"About time!" exclaimed Tony at the Israeli woman.

"Beauty can't be rushed!" snapped Ziva.

"What did you have to do, scrap off the ugly first? Are you ready to go or not?"

"You aren't even ready!"

"I will be in two…"

The phone in the room began to ring.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

Tony walked over to the phone and answered. "Hello? Yes, we are headed down there now. Uh huh...uh huh...uh huh...okay." Tony hung up the phone.

"Was that him?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" asked Kate.

"He want to remind us that we have dinner reservations. He said to be sure to order the red snapper."

"He must be dropping off something to us," said Ziva.

"You think?"

Kate looked at her watch. "We got twenty minutes. I'm sending over McGee for additional surveillance, see if we can catch sight of this guy. You two finish getting ready," Kate left MTAC heading down the stairs to the Squad Room where McGee and Gibbs were working at their desks. "Gear up, McGee! I need you back in uniform at the Roosevelt."

"He called?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, left instructions for them to order red snapper at dinner. He may be making a drop. I want McGee there to see if he can spot him."

"You heard her McGee."

"On it, Boss," McGee got up.

Kate headed for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Gibbs.

"Back to MTAC," replied Kate.

"No, you're not. You're going home, I'll handle this."

"Gibbs, I'm overseeing this assignment so I need to see this through. I will leave after they have dinner."

"It's almost eight o'clock. You need to get home, see your kids and get some sleep. I will oversee this and report back to you."

"Gibbs?"

"See you in the morning!" Gibbs disappeared up the stairs.

Kate stepped inside the house. "I'm home!" she called out with no response. "Rissa? Aiden? Alex?"

A seventeen year old brunette girl appeared at the top of the steps. "We're up here, Mrs. DiNozzo. I didn't hear you calling, I was running the boys' bath water."

"How were they, Tina?"

"Angels as always. The boys colored quietly while Arissa did her homework and all three of them ate all their dinner. Alex really enjoyed his!"

"I appreciate you staying late. Especially on a school night."

"It's no problem, I love these guys. Will you need me to stay tomorrow night too?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"None at all. My parents finally got me a car so I don't have to bother them with picking me up."

"Thanks."

"I just put the twins in the tub. Do you want to finish their bath before I go?"

"No, I got it."

"Okay," Tina disappeared down the hall. "Bye boys, I'll see you tomorrow and Arissa I'll bring over those games I was telling you about."

"Bye Tina!" exclaimed the kids' voices as Tina hopped down the steps, picking up her backpack beside the door.

"You drive safely," said Kate.

"I will. See you tomorrow," Tina left.

Kate made her way upstairs, pausing at the bathroom door where she spotted Alex and Aiden in a tub full of bubbles. Arissa kneeled next to the tub, massaging soap foams into Alex's hair.

"Ow, Rissy! You hurting me!" whined Alex as he made painful faces while Arissa worked the shampoo into his dark brown hair.

"I don't know how you manage to get sauce in your hair? Food goes in your mouth not on your head!" replied Arissa. "I'm going to have to wash your hair again to get all the sauce out," Arissa filled up a cup with tub water. "Close your eyes."

Alex complied, laughing as Arissa poured the water on his head.

Meanwhile Aiden was busy scrubbing his tiny chest and stomach with his rag. "I do my chest and my tummy, Rissy!"

"Good job, Aiden! Make sure you wash up under your arms and your bottom. I'm going to wash your hair when I'm done with Alex."

"Okay," Aiden began to rub the rag on his bottom.

Kate walked into the bathroom. "Looks like you got this situation under control."

Arissa turned around. "Hi Mommy!"

The boys waved soapy hands at Kate.

Kate kneeled down on the ground next to Arissa. "Look at you acting like a little Mommy."

"Alex got sauce in his hair so I'm washing it out," said Arissa putting more shampoo in Alex's hair.

"Alex, why are you always getting food in your hair?"

"Because it hungry!" giggled Alex.

"Tina could have handled giving them a bath, sweetie."

"I know but they just splash and make a mess. If I wash them they actually get clean."

"Mommy, I wash my bottom by myself!" exclaimed Aiden.

"That's good, baby!"

"I'm going to wash Aiden's hair too," said Arissa, pouring water over Alex's head again. "I can take care of them if you want to go relax. Did you eat dinner? We still got some food left if you want some."

Kate kissed her daughter on the head. "Thank you, sweetie but I'll take it from here. Why don't you go take your bath in me and Daddy's bathroom and when you're done you can read the boys a bedtime story?"

"Oh, Rissy! Can we read the one about the thirsty caterpillar?" asked Aiden.

"He's hungry, Aiden not thirsty. That's why he eats all that fruit."

"I thought he ated the fruit cause he wanted some juice?"

Arissa rolled her eyes as she got up and left the bathroom.

"Rissy wash my hair like you, Mommy!" said Alex.

"I see. She did a good job, she really looks after you two."

"Yeah but she wash hard sometimes," Alex rubbed his head.

Kate laughed. "Can you wash yourself while I do your brother's hair?"

Alex nodded taking his rag out the water.

Kate got the twins bathed and into their pajamas then she, Arissa and the boys' huddled together in Kate's bed for Arissa to read a bedtime story.

Aiden yawned as Arissa closed the book. "Read it one more time, Rissy."

"I already read it twice," replied Arissa rubbing her tired eyes.

"Two times is enough, time for bed you guys," said Kate.

"We's going to sheep with you, Mommy," said Alex hugging a pillow.

"No, you's aren't. You're going to sleep in your own bed."

"But you no like sheeping by youself when Daddy no here."

"I'll be fine. Now off to bed," Kate shooed the children out of her bed.

Kate and Arissa tucked the twins into bed.

"When is Daddy coming home?" asked Alex.

"As soon as he is done with his work, he will be home."

"When's that?"

"I don't know."

"I hope he comes home soon, I miss him," said Aiden.

Kate laughed. "He just left this morning!"

"I still miss him."

"Me too," said Aiden.

"Me three," giggled Arissa.

"Me four," smiled Kate. "Alright give me my hugs." Kate leaned down to hug Alex.

"Love you, Mommy!" said Alex.

She walked over to hug Aiden.

Aiden hugged Kate tight giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Mommy."

"Love you too babies!"

Aiden stretched up his arms. "Hugs Rissy!"

Arissa grinned as she wrapped Aiden to a warm hug, kissing him on the cheek. "Love you, Monkey!"

"Love you, Rissy," Aiden kissed Arissa's cheek.

Arissa hopped onto Alex's bed, hugging and kissing him. "Love this Monkey too!"

Alex wiped his cheek. "Yuck!"

Arissa hit Alex with his pillow making him laugh.

Kate held out her hand for her daughter. "Come on, Rissa, let's get you to bed."

Arissa took Kate's hand as Kate turned off the light in the twins' room before heading across the hall to Arissa's room. Arissa hopped into bed. "Can I sleep without my brace tonight, Mommy?"

"You heard your doctor, you have to leave your brace on until your arm finishes healing," Kate tucked Arissa into bed.

"But I always wake up with the strap marks on my face!"

"Then don't lay on your arm."

"I can't help what I do in my sleep! Just for tonight, please?"

"You're not taking off your brace."

Arissa pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, I'll just wait until Daddy gets home. He'll let me take it off!"

Kate gave her daughter a disapproving look. "Excuse me?"

Arissa smiled. "Just kidding. I'll leave it on."

"You better," Kate laid down next to Arissa, pulling her into her arms, nestling her head into her shoulder. "I could just fall asleep right here. You're so warm and cuddly!"

Arissa giggled. "You can sleep with me, Mommy. There's enough room."

"No, you need your rest," Kate got out of bed, handing Arissa Mr. Snuggles, kissing her on the forehead. "Night sweetie."

Arissa yawned. "Night Mommy," Arissa patted Kate's stomach. "Night baby brother."

With the kids in bed, Kate took the opportunity to grab a quick shower and some of the leftover penne before heading to bed herself.

Walking into her room, she was greeted by the sight of Alex sitting on the bed.

"Alex, why are you still up?" asked Kate.

"I hear you walking around. Why you no sheep? You no can sheep cause of Daddy?" asked the boy.

"I was getting ready for bed which is where you should be, come on."

"No, I'm staying in here until I know you sheep," Alex pulled back the covers making himself comfortable. "Come lay down, Mommy."

Kate laid down in bed, placing a pillow at her side.

Alex snuggled up to the pillow, wrapping his arm around Kate's belly. "I only staying here until you goes to sheep then I getting in my bed, okay?" Alex yawned, closing his eyes.

Kate ran her fingers through Alex's hair, listening as tiny snores escaped his mouth. "Okay, you do that," Kate turned off the light and drifted off to sleep right along with her son.

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


End file.
